Neji's Diary
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: isi diary Neji yang berisikan tentang temen-temennya. mau tau lebih lanjut? baca aja coba


**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, garing, abal, typo epliwel, alay, gaje, menyebabkan gila dan pea berkelanjutan, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heelloooohhhh zemuanyaahhhh... orang tamvhan mau kenalin diri gue nih boleh kan? Boleh dong... okeh nama gue Hyuga Neji lo bisa panggil gue Neji bukan Narji ataupun Nidji ntar malah beda arti, arti nama NEJI = Nama gue Emang Jiaahhh Imut gitu lohh (macem orangnya wehehehe)... gue ini sepupunya Hyuga Hinata /gak ada yang nanya/ lo tau dia gak? itu lohhh cewek yang tergila-gila amat ama Uzumaki Narto eh Naruto si anak gaje yang begonya ngelebihin gue/? Lagian apasih bagusnya Naruto? Ganteng juga gantengan gue tapi lebih ganteng engkong gue, pinter juga pinteran gue, dan imut juga masih imoetz-an gue dongg... pada setuju kan? Apa? Kagak? GUE SAMBIT LO SEMUA!...

Gue punya pacar "hah? Laku juga lo ternyata?" yaiyalah gue laku "berarti lo murah dong? Kan barang murah cepet laku" ALAH TERSERAH LO RAKJEL BERSISIK EH BERISIK BANYAK BACOD. Banyak yang mau daftar jadi babu gue/? Maksudnya jadi cewek gue. Karena sorry ya, gue bukan lo pada yang udah baca teks ini terus dikutuk jadi jones seumur idup dan selalu galau tiap malem minggu di rel kereta sambil tiduran berharap ada odong-odong lewat apalagi galaunya ituloh sampe nyolong beha tetangga bakal hadiah ultah emak.

Gue punya pacar cantik, imut, kiyut, semoq tapi tepos yang namanya Tenten, simpelkan nama cewek gue Cuma 6 huruf gak ribet-ribet macem akun pesbuk anak jablay alias anak JAjaran Barisan aLAY. Cewek gue gak Cuma cewek gue doang sich, tapi GUE SAMA CEWEK GUE itu PALING ANTI BANGET sama yang namanya anak alay makanya yang merasa alay jauh-jauh dech dari kehidupan gue sama doi.

Pada kesempatan kali ini, pertama-tama kita panjatkan syukur kehadirat /lah kok jadi naysar gini?/ oke maksud gue, gue mau beberin nih tentang mantemand gue alias sobat-sobat gue dari yang ganteng sampe ganteng banget malah kegantengan ama terlalu ganteng tapi sungguh dan sumpah lebih ganteng gue daripada mereka semua tapi maaf yach udah pada laku tuh yang ganteng-ganteng /kedip-kedip genit/. Eh itu fakta yek, buktinya ayank Tenten aja naksir ama gue, berarti gue ganteng kan? Kalo gue gak ganteng gak mungkin si Tenten naksir ama gue. Yehhh maklumlah orang susah + jones terkutuk gampang banget ngiri, kamseupay bangetz sich iyuwhhh... gak bisa liat orang seneng. Maklumin ajahhh soalnya susah idup + susah napas pula jadi sebeng Cuma sekedar 1 detik seumur idup aja udah alhamdullilah sesuatu tuh...

Haduhhh... gue rasa ceramah/? Gue udah kepanjangan dan bisa bikin mata lo buta kalo baca tulisan orang ganteng ini, jadinya langsung ajah capcus yuk cyiinn...

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Pertama gue mau share tentang si Naruto nih gaez. Dia itu orangnya bawel, tukang bikin onar, tukang jail, tukang gosok batu akik, sama tukang jait keliling /yang 2 terakhir boong/ gue juga masih heran, apasih yang bagus dari nih manusia sampe si Hinata suka banget ama dia? Padahal udah jelas-jelas sifat nye Naruto itu BEDA BINGOW sama Hinata. Malah pas si Naruto mau jadi pacarnya Hinata, eh si Hinata malah pingsan 5 hari 7 malem/? Ampe gue kira mati tuh anak. Pas mau dikubur eh idup lagi ampe bikin yang layat pada lomba lari. Naruto ini punya rambut kuning kayak bapaknya yang ganteng, tapi peanya ituloh GAK NAHAN. Tapi yang gue demen dari Naruto itu semangat pantang menyerahnya bro, walaupun gagal tapi dia berusaha terus sampe berhasil and itu sukses bikin gue terhura eh terharu sampe meneteskan air iler soalnya gue fans banget broh ama dia hihihihihi. Jadi intinya, gak semua orang bodoh itu mudah menyerah.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Kedua gue ada si pantat ayam kedemenan cewek-cewek satu sekolahan tapi sayang udah punya pacar dan itu pasti nyezzzzzzzzzzek sekali /sok tau amat gue/ doi adalah Uchiha Sasuke, doi itu orangnya hemat kata banget kalo ngobrol, tampang sok cool banget macem es batu warung kaki lima, sama jutek gtu dech padahal hobi banget koleksi kutek/?. Sasuke itu pacarnya si Sakura, yahh entah apa yang bikin Sakura mau sama bisa dapetin Sasuke, mungkin udah jodoh kali yek. Sasuke kalo udah sama Sakura mah sifatnya berubah 690000000000 DERAJAT CELCIUS /sok tau amat gue elah/ yahh soalnya si Sasuke jadi kalem, penurut, gak hemat kata, sama yah pokoknya berubah drastislah gak kayak pas sama orang lain, apa mungkin si Sasuke takut ama Sakura/?. Si Sakura juga kalo Sasuke kurang ajar ama dia kagak berani bogem, nah giliran cowok-cowok lain iseng dikit aja langsung dibogem ampe mental 5 kilometer. Adehh... kalian ini pasangan aneh.

**Sai**

Ketiga, ada sobat gue yang punya nama paling hemat diantara semuanya tapi kalo ngomong kagak pernah hemat (gak boros-boros juga sih). Doi adalah Sai, simpelkan S-A-I tiga huruf gak pake ribet gak pake lidah sembelit ampe terlilit. Sai ini orangnya ekspresi datar, suka senyum-senyum gitu dech, punya kulit paling putih soalnya tiap hari makanin tembok rumahye/?, sama kalo ngomong suka jujur banget alias blak-blakan. Sai ini pacarnya Ino si cewek yang pernah disukain ama Kiba sama nyukain Sasuke. Sai nembak Ino di depan kelas dan itu sukses bikin kelas rusuh soalnya emang sih mereka berdua primadona gitu di sekolahan jadi jelas yah heboh padahal mah reaksi lo pada biasa aja keles gak pernah liat orang nembak apa?. Sai ini orangnya paling demen gambar ama lukis, gak ada hari tanpa gak lukis. Padahal yang dilukis Cuma hal-hal abstrak sama ayank beb nya si Ino itu tuh. Udah ribuan lukisan kali yang numpuk di rumah doi, abis pas kerja kelompok di rumahnya buset dah lukisan dimana-mana dari pintu depan ampe kamar mandi ada aja lukisan.

**Nara Shikamaru**

Keempat, gue punya sobat yang malesnya itu naujubillah, kerjaan nya molor doang, tapi kalo soal pelajaran wuihhhh nomer 1 dahh... siapalagi kalo bukan Shikamaru si pacarnya Temari. Yahh.. gak Cuma gue aja sih yang heran tingkat engkong dewa jashin kenpa orang pemales yang kerjaannya molor bisa sampe kayak gitu? Apa dia pake wapak ki joko smart? Atau betapa di taman lawang? Atau jangan-jangan minta jampe-jampe ama umi jubaedah? Taulah gue gak mau urus, suka-suka dia lah bodo amat gak peduli guaaa... shikamaru ini sering banget kena omel si Temari, tapi dia anggep santai aja... gila tuh Shikamaru orang paling woles yang gue pernah gue temuin di dunia ini. Gue heran juga napa si Temari bisa suka sama tuh orang ya? Padahal udah jelas banget doi itu malesnya akut suka banget molor, malah bisa dibiland lebih cinta tidur daripada Temari. Aduh dehhh gak ngerti gue ama manusia satu ini. Eh tapi, bisa kali kasih tips biar males tapi tetep jenius gitu?

**Akimichi Chouji**

Kelima, gue ada temen gue yang punya body yaaa gitudehh, kocak banget orangnya, ama asik juga sih orangnya. Doi adalah Akimichi Chouji, doi itu pikirannya Cuma makan makan makaaaaaan ajaaa... pantesan aja bodynya paling langsing diantara semuanya/? Malah bisa dibilang kalo doi itu lebih cinta makan daripada pacar. Pacar? Iya pacar, doi gitu-gitu juga punya pacar lohh yaa walaupun mereka lebih sering diem-dieman malah gak keliatan kayak pacar. Nama pacar doi itu Karui, pindahan dari Kumogakure makanya kulitnya Karui item begono. Yang jadi pertanyaan gue, mereka niat pacaran gak sih? Kok berduaan aja jarang, ngobrol juga jarang. Yah mungkin si Chouji takut kali yak ama Karui, soalnya Karui tuh galak bingoww kalo ngomong kagak mikir-mikir dulu, asal ceplos aja macem Sai ama Kiba lah... oh iya, doi pernah naksir sama Kiba lohh /gak ada yang nanya plis/ tapi ya begitulah wihihihihi gue curiga si Karui jadian ama Chouji supaya bisa deket ama Kiba. Wahhh parah amat tuh cewek, akikah gak terima temen akikah digituin...

**Aburame Shino**

Keenam, gua punya sesosok makhluk berkacamata item yang biar dibilang keren si maniak serangga. Doi adalah aburame Shino, doi itu orangnya gak beda jauh ama Sasuke, hemat kata-kata, cuek-cuek gtuh dech, kalo ngomong sok cool banget macem es batu pinggir jalan, dan kalo lagi ngobrol-ngobrol nih doi sering banget nyambung-nyambung ke serangga. Aduh dech pucing pala belbie pala belbie oh oh oh nihhh ngadepin doi. Doi ini jomblo loh gaez soalnya gak ada yang mau, aduh kacian amat sih gak laku (gak laku atau gak ada yang mau?) hihihi. Doi ini juga kalo ada semut 1 aja lewat langsung di pungut, trus nyamuk 1 aja terbang malah kasian buat nepok, dan malah kecoa aja yang kalo terbang bisa bikin nyali ciut eh ama dia malah di pelihara. Sarap kali yek tuh orang, ternyata dirumah doi juga bejibun banget serangga dari abad ke abad. Soalnya tiap ada serangga terlantar gaje dimanapun selalu aja si Shino pungutin, kerajinan amat sumpah yek tuh orang etdah... Bebeb Shino demen amat sih koleksi serangga? koleksi pacar kapan?

**Inuzuka Kiba**

Ketujuh nih cyinn /kok jadi ngondek?/ eyke punya temen eyke yang sayang bingit ama anjingnya alias maniak anjing tapi ogah banget kalo punya temen yang sifatnya macem anjing. Doi adalah Inuzuka Kiba, doi ini sifatnya persis bin mirip banget ama Naruto, kalo misalkan rambut mereka bedua aja gak beda wahh susah deh tuh bedain /gak juga ah/ doi ini jomblo juga loh cyinn.. ada yang mau daftar gak? /kedip-kedip genit/ doi pernah naksir sama Ino, tapi si Ino kagak mau ama doi soalnya doi itu kurang ganteng katanya/? Gak lah.. alesan Ino nolak doi karena si doi kayaknya lebih cinta anjing nantinya daripada pacarnya. Doi juga pernah ditaksir ama Karui loh gaez, Cuma doi ogah ama Karui yang alesannya gue gak tau kenapa. Di rumah doi juga bejibun anjing soalnay mulai dari engkong mbah buyut bahkan kakek-nenek moyangnya demen banget koleksi anjing dari sabang sampe merauke/? Oh iya, nama anjing doi ini Akamaru, dan kabarnya Akamaru udah punya pacar loh /kagak ada yang nanya/ tuh anjingnya aja udah ada yang mau masa majikannya kagak laku-laku sih? Kalah ama peliharaan.

**Rock Lee**

Kedelapan gue punya sobat yang sebangku sama gue yang semangat masa mudanya luar binasa, murid kesayangan Guy-sensei paling bawel ama paling alay lebay melebihi Naruto sama Kiba. Doi adalah Rock Lee, si rambut mangkok beralis tebal yang rusuhnya kebangetan ngelebihin Naruto ama Kiba, kalo Shino maniak serangga trus Kiba maniak anjing kayaknya si Lee ini maniak semangat masa muda deh. Sering banget tuh orang kalo ngomong tiba-tiba nyambung ke masa muda mulu, aduh deh bisa mati ke-ilfeelan neh gue kalo deket-deket ama dia. Doi itu pastinya jomblo lah, mana mungkin ada cewek yang mau ama doi, ngeliat dari jauh aja udah ILFEEL BANGETZ GEWLAA gimana kalo jadian ADUH BISA MATI ILFEEL MACEM GUE. Kalo Shikamaru itu orang terwoles yang pernah gue temuin, nah si Lee ini orang paling GAAK WOLES yang pernah ada di dunia dan akherat. Makin pucing pala belbie deh nich ama nih holang. Kalo kata gue sih ya, test iman namanya kalo lagi deket ama dia.

**Gaara**

Terakhir, gue punya temen gue yang hmm.. gimana ya deskripsiinnya, yah pokoknya doi itu sok cool juga dech macem es balok yang diangkut pake truk, temen sebangku nya Naruto, dan kata orang-orang doi itu ansos soalnya gak mau ngobrol ama orang laen kecuali Naruto, waahhhh kira-kira ada apa ya? Eyke jadi curigaaahhh... doi adalah Gaara, si adeknya Temari ama Kankurou. Kalo Shino maniak serangga, Kiba maniak anjing, Shikamaru maniak molor/?, dan Lee maniak semangat masa muda, nah si Gaara ini maniak eyeliner. Wuih terbukti banget dong, soalnya doi itu setiap hari wajib bin harus pake eyeliner. Aduh dech ternyata doi diem-diem cucoks juga yaaa.. doi ini juga jomblo loh, ada yang daftar gakk? /kedip-kedip genit/, tapi jomblo nya itu dalam arti doi gak mau pusying soal cewek dech. Soalnya buanyak juga cewek yang coba deketin ama nembak doi, tapi doi TOLAK TERUS. Aduhh puk-puk aja yach buat yang ditolak ama Gaara. Kalo Sai itu orang yang gampang bangetz senyum, nah kayaknya Gaara itu orang yang Hemat senyum dech. Ekspresi datarnya ngelebihin Sai, cuek nya ngelebihin Sasuke ama Shino, dan yang pasti sifatnya kebalikan dari Lee.

Okeh epribadehh.. gue rasa cukup ceramah/? Dari gue tentang mantemand sobat gue. Kalo lo tertarik ama jomblo-jomblo bisa hubungi nomer di tiang listrik terdekat dari rumah anda. Udahlah itu aja gue rasa, gue yakin mata lo pada udah mau buta baca teks gak jelas ini terus-terusan. Bye~~

**-SELESAI-**

Wahahahaha akhirnya selesai juga nih Neji's diary yang merupakan salah satu request dari orang yang ngereview ff author yang sebelumnya (maap author lupa namanya :3) jangan heran yah kalo author lebih sering post genre humor ama yahh rating M gitu, soalnya author gak berbakat nulis cerita romantis :3 kalo bisa pun paling alurnya selalu kecepetan. Oke deh itu aja curhatan author, dan jangan lupa review nya yah, 1 review kalian sangat berharga lohh


End file.
